Démeter en las Rocas TRADUCCIÓN
by Lara Harker
Summary: La paciencia no es la mejor virtud de Diva. Quiere bebés, y los quiere ahora. TRADUCCIÓN de MELLISH oneshot


Disclaimer: Blood+ y este fic no me pertenecen. de hecho es una traducción de la/el fanficker mellish, cuyo título original es Demeter on the Rocks. Me tomé el atrevimiento de traducirlo porque me gustó mucho. Aviso de spoilers de los capitulos 30-32. Divacentric.

P.D: no soy muy buena en esto del inglés XDDD

**Demeter en las Rocas**

La cosa más irónica en el mundo es que la única vez que realmente pidió algo, sus Caballeros no pudieron dárselo -Lo que es muy, muy injusto, y ellos lo saben también, Así que se tumbó de lado, negándose a mirarlos, y atormentó la muñeca con la que estaba jugando, rompiendo sus miembros, despacio; arrancando los cabellos rizados de su cabeza artificial hasta que estuvo completamente calva. La tiró en el suelo y observó la preciosa porcelana fragmentarse con ojos impasibles, cansada de esperar, cansada de tener _paciencia._

Diva quiere bebés, y los quiere _ahora._

El pensar que no puede tenerlos a veces se apodera de la canción que surge de su garganta: ella ha estado pensando sobre ello en estos días pasados, y la enfurece mas cada vez, porque si ella es realmente su _reina_, como ellos siempre dicen que es, se supone que deben realizar sus deseos, no importa cuán imposibles sean. Pero quizá ella esté siendo irrazonable, ahora, porque ellos definitivamente lo intentaron¿cierto?- Pero la memoria es una cosa difícil y repugnante, carne sobre carne y aliento pausado, y ella no quiere volver a intentar, y no lo hará.

Diva quiere una familia. Esto no es una familia. Es un vestido, y vino, y juguetes y sangre y asesinato, lo que está perfectamente bien, pero no es _lo que ella quiere_, y Amshel tiene treinta años para trabajar mientras ella duerme¿entonces porqué la larga espera¿Por qué, porqué, porqué? Nathan la arrulló y enredo sus dedos en su pelo, y le pidió que se calmara un poco porque ella definitivamente lo tendrá todo en poco tiempo, y hasta entonces, el escenario que el ha estado preparando para ella será exquisito. Ella volteó mirarlo con ojos fríos y furiosos, y hundió sus colmillos en su hombro, y le enseñó una lección, porque _pronto _no importa cuando ella lo está pidiendo _ahora_, y todos ellos son unos incompetentes.

Esto no es una familia.-Esto es Amshel, quien está fuera todo el día haciendo aburridas cosas de negocios, y James, quien es muy estricto y formal, aun si sus lealtades nunca han flaqueado, y Nathan, quien adora oírla cantar pero no le gustan las cosas sangrientas y caóticas que ellos hacen a veces, y Solomon, que actúa gracioso todo el tiempo (Y es muy posible que el esté pensando en Saya, en quien sólo Diva puede pensar, quien solo Diva, fuera de todos sus Caballeros, puede amar. ). Entonces está Karl, quien es más un pequeño cachorro que otra cosa, pero Karl la entiende mejor que nadie.-Karl entiende su sed de Saya, y Kart entiende su aburrimiento, y Karl comprende que ella quiera una familia, porque ella puede verlo en sus ojos aunque él nunca lo mencione. Él es un buen y pequeño perrito sin darle el beneficio de la duda, y lo quiere a pedacitos (Los ama a todos en pedacitos, lo suficiente como para partirlos en pedazos, literalmente). Pero él no es su familia.

Saya ha tenido una familia. Lo sabe porque Amshel se lo contó, al ir a verla en la torre, darle sangre y lavarla con agua porque a veces sus comidas podían ponerse muy desastrosas, y ella odiaba el pensar en sus manos sobre su piel en ese momento, y nunca lo dejará tocarla así de nuevo.-Pero él la respeta ahora. Ella es su reina y su madre (Así como él es su esclavo y su padre) y todo está perfectamente bien.-Amshel le contó sobre Joel y Hagi y Saya tocando el cello (Para arreglar el que no tuviera ningún instrumento, Diva decidió que ella iba a cantar) y sobre la mansión y sobre cómo ellos eran una familia.

"Yo quiero una familia", declaró ella entonces, simple y desnudamente, deseando que Saya la visitara (y eso fue cuando ellas aún se querían, y aún eran hermanas, y aún no conocían el rostro de la otra, pero ahora cada vez que se encontraban, lo hacían con espadas y odio entre ellas y eso pondría triste a Diva, probablemente, pero es muy divertido y muy estúpido). Amshel dijo que ella merecía una y que la obtendría eventualmente, y le mostró cómo el estúpido de Joel se había equivocado al negarle una.

Hermanita Saya tiene una familia ahora, tambien.-Hagi aún está por ahí, y está ese dulce y pequeño niño y el tipo ruidoso con pelo lamido y toda esa tontería del Escudo Rojo, y no es justo, no es justo, no es justo. Saya siempre tuvo humanidad y cuidados y un brazo cálido dándole golpecitos en la espalda y arrullándola para que se durmiera y ella hasta sabe de besos y abrazos y cosas como esas, pero todos ellos son hermanos y se supone que iguales, y _Diva tiene derecho a todas esas cosas también_¿Y porqué ella no los tiene a ellos?

No es justo.

Es por eso que Diva quiere bebés. Las tratará a todas como iguales, no como las trataron a ella y a Saya, y ella les cantará sobre cosas como el amor, y la belleza, y el desangramiento. Y ellas escucharán su canción. Entonces cuando crezcan un poco ella las vestirá con las mejores ropas y ellas tendrán bellos muñecos y pasearán en el parque y podrán cantar juntas.- Nathan arreglará un magnífico concierto para ellas, y será espléndido. Podrán comer todas juntas, y beber juntas, y entonces, cuando ella duerma, no estará tan sola nunca más, porque ellas estarán a su lado, y podrán compartir su calor.

Y ella será una hermosa mamá y tendrá buenas hijas y entonces serán una bonita familia (excepto con cinco padres en vez de uno¿pero y qué? Así ellas podrán escoger, y cambiarlos cuando ellas quieran). Y de noche las arropará y les cantará una canción de cuna, y ellas colgaran de su pecho, y presionarán sus deditos contra su cara y le dirán que la aman, y que es en serio.

Ella quiere oír esas palabras extrañas, las quiere en sus oídos y contra su pecho y dentro de ella. Puede ser que sus Caballeros no puedan dárselas, pero Saya puede, y sólo eso es justo, porque¿quién tuvo una probadita de familia _primero_? Aún ahora, cien años después, ella está obteniendo mucho más de lo que Diva podrá obtener, y es cruel. Saya aún recibe. Diva tiene derecho a _obtener._

Especialmente si ellos no podían dárselo, y en esto fue donde puso los pies en la tierra, porque nadie la estaba escuchando, y estaba harta y frustrada y estaba esa melodía en su garganta que ardía por sus futuras hijas y quería _cantarla ya_. Miró la cara de la muñeca que esperaban que la entretuviera, imaginándola como ese pequeño niño, el precioso hermanito de Saya, pálido como el marfil luego de que le chupara la sangre, llena de células y crecimiento y vida cambiada. Algo dentro de ella ardió, y se llenó de excitación.

Oyó los pasos de Kart cerca de ella, y sonrió.

Ella sería una _gran_ madre.

A/N: There's quite a bit of made-up backstory here, but hopefully it didn't spin too out of control (Diva's perspective is quite a whirlwind to write). Comments would be greatly appreciated. :D Thanks for reading.

If you're curious about the title, I based it on the Demeter of mythology: how her name literally means "mother-earth", and how she is the preserver of the life cycle, goddess of agriculture and the seasons, and loving mother to her daughter Persephone.


End file.
